Guardians of Uzumaki
by Earth Beast
Summary: The Uzumaki Clan was feared because of their long lifespan and seal mastering. But what if there's a bigger main reason? Well, Naruto had that reason protecting him from anything and anyone, even the Leaf Villagers! NarXHin and maybe NarXHarem.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Guardians of Uzumaki

Chapter 1: Beginning

A long, long time again, there was a man call the Sage of Six Paths. He along with his brother defeated a ultimate monster known as the Ten-Tails by sealing it inside himself.

When he reach to his old age, the Sage spilt the monster's chakra and transform them into nine Tailed Beasts.

However, during that, the Sage also took the Ten-Tails' heart and soul...

The Heart become a beautiful white alicorn with red mane and tail.

And the soul become a evil black dinosaur like creature with T-Rex body and head with horns, dragon like wings, Spinosaurus arms and Stegosaurus back-plates and spike tail.

During they grown, Alicon and Dino learnt nothing but hate...

However, seeing the Sage's younger son with all the people, Alicon learn love and peace was more powerful then hate.

So when she found normal size baby animals with no family and slowly die of disease, Alicon brought them to her lair and give them some of her blood to save them.

However, during the night as they sleeping, the baby animals slowly becoming a gaint baby animals with a whrilpool like mark on them like Alicon. They slowly becoming family as the animals called Alicon; Mother Goddess.

Seeing how much she love her childen, she try to teach the Tailed-Beasts and Dino along with the Sage's oldest son about love. But none of them will listen.

When the Sage close to die, he after hearing his sons way of keeping peace, he choose his younger to follow his foot-step. The oldest one didn't take it well and start a war with his brother with the dino calling himself; Uchihasaurus Rex.

The Sage's only daughter run to nearby village and Alicon with protect her as her Guardian with the help of her childen.

Soon, the brothers and their sister form the clan...

The oldest; The Uchiha Clan

The Younger; The Senju Clan

And the Sister; The Uzumaki Clan

During that time, Alicon with her childen and her dark brother; Uchihasaurus Rex and his demon army, battle each other for Peace against War till Alicon use her power to seal Uchihasaurus Rex and his army to the underworld.

Since then, Alicon and her childen become the Guardians of Uzumaki Clan; the strongest, unstoppable creatures of all. Any people or Ninjas alike who hear the name Uzumaki will running in fear of the powerful guardians.

Sadly even if the guardians are immortal, their masters and mistresses have been destroyed in Second Great Ninja War with only one alive and now living in the Leaf Village. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki and her guardians are Fox who's nearly looking like the Nine-Tailed Fox, Cobra who's had half metal mask over his left eye and Crocodile.

Years pass, Kushina with a watchful Eye of her guardians, meet and fall in love with a man named; Minato Namikaze, soon-to-be The Fourth Hokage.

They married in secret and they having a baby.

Sadly, because during the battle between Head of Uchiha and Head of Senju and the First Hokage, Uchiha have control of the Nine-Tails Fox and with the help of the Alicon, the Mistress of the Light and his wife, they defeated and seal the Nine-Tails within First Hokage's wife.

When the time come, Kushina soon become the Nine-Tails second Container.

Anyway, after the child is born, a mask man appear out of nowhere, grab the baby and threaten Minato to move away from his wife. to prove of it, the mask man throw the baby up and got his kunai to kill the baby but Crocodile using his power, swin through the ground and got the baby and took him to safety.

Fox and Cobra try to defent their mistress, but the Mask Man went right through them like he's a ghost, and grab Kushina and disappear.

Soon, the mask man pull out the Nine-Tails and sent it to the Leaf Village to destroy.

After rescue Kushina and place her near her baby; Naruto, Minato and Kushina's guardians went to protect the Leaf Village. Fox, Cobra and Crocodile fight off the Nine-Tails while Minato deals with the Mask Man.

After the battle, the mask man got away. Minato teleport the Nine-Tails away from the village and seal Nine-Tails' Yin chakra within himself and plan to seal Yang Nine-Tails within his son, but the Nine-Tails try to kill the baby if Naruto's parents diddn't block that attack and manage to seal the Nine-Tails within Naruto before they die.

Now a stroy starts here...

(In the meeting room)

"That Demon must die!" The Head of Uchiha said.

"He's just a baby!" Head of the Inuzuka said.

"It should become a weapon!" A old man named Danzo said.

"There's no 'it'. There's only him." A other old man name Hiruzen Sarutobi said, pointing at the baby who manage to be asleep.

"Sir, we can't let the Demon run free. We must destroy it, now!" A fat merchant of the civilian council said.

"NOT AS LONG AS I LIVE!" A powerful female voice said from outside of the building.

Everyone with Naruto in Hiruzen's arms, went outside and meet face to face with the Mistress of the light herself, Alicon along with her childen.

"Alicon?! What can we do for you?" Hiruzen asked.

"We are here to see baby Uzumaki." Alicon said.

"I'm afaird the baby is dead along with his parents." Hiruzen lied.

"The baby is in your arms! Don't try to fool us. Fox already told us about him." Komodo Dragon said with a growl.

Suddenly, Cobra send his cobra tentacles and carefully grab Naruto before handing him over to his Mother Goddess. Alicon took Naruto with her magic, look at the little Uzumaki before she hold Naruto up.

"We have a new Uzumaki Clan member!" Alicon said to her childen.

The Uzumaki Guardians roar of joy.

"Shhh! He's asleep." Alicon said.

"Mother Goddess, me, Cobra and Crocodile had a talk and, in honor of our former mistress, Kushina and her husband, Minato, we wish to serve and protect their son, Naruto." Fox said.

"Now wait a minute! We wouldn't be needing that." Danzo said.

No where those giants guard his weapon.

"Please, you only want poor Naruto to be your weapon. I accept they wish. For now on, Fox, Cobra and Crocodile will serve and protect Naruto Uzumaki! Let us be going." Alicon said before she and her childen and Naruto about to head out.

"Wait! Where are you taking him?!" Hiruzen asked.

"Away from this village and it's new Hokage." Alicon said.

"Hold on! I'm remain as the Thrid Hokage." Hiruzen said.

"You? The Hokage? At your age? Don't make us laugh." Komodo Dragon said.

"Fox, do you know anything about him?" Alicon asked.

"We do, Mother Goddess. He was also known as 'The Professor'." Fox said.

"For realsies? Because he doesn't look like a professor." A blue hippocampus said.

"It's just a nickname, Siren." Tigress.

"Oh...I don't get it." Siren said.

"Never mind." Tigress said.

"Very well, Naruto and his Guardians will remain here. However should you or any of the Villagers try to harm him or turning him into the weapon, Then my little ones will kill those who a threat or just destroy the village and leave." Alicon said.

"Very well, great Alicon." Hiruzen said.

"However, during the winer, Naruto will join us in our secret Winner Sanctuary." Alicon said.

"But" Hiruzen sudden stop as Alicon's childen move a bit follow, ready to attack. "Very well."

Alicon nodded before turn to Naruto's Guardians.

"Take care of the last member. If any of those fools try to hurt him, kill them." Alicon said.

With that order, Alicon and her darlings leave.

"Well, Best to get started." Crocodlie said.

(Done. What do you think? Hope you like it.) 


	2. Chapter 2: Childhood of Uzumaki

Guardians of Uzumaki

Chapter 2: Childhood of Uzumaki

The Member of the Nara Clan lead by the head of clan; Shikaku Nara, lead the herd of deers through the Nara Clan Forest.

"Eyes open. They could be anywhere." Shikaku said.

Watching coming, are three giants sharp-teeth animals.

3

2

1...

They jump and charge that the clan members. the Deers run around in fear, pushing Nara Clan members. One of the giants try to catch one of the deers but miss it. the Deers run to the deeper forest.

"Drat! Had them!" Giant animal 1; Crocodile, said.

"We'll get them later." Giant animal 2; Fox said.

"We best get back to the lair." Giant animal 3; Cobra said.

With that, the Uzumaki Guardians went off, leaving the Nara Clan on the ground.

"How troublesome." Shikaku just said.

(Few hours later)

The Nara Clan members return to their home to meet Shikaku's wife, Yoshino Nara along with Shikaku's two old friends and teammates; Choza Akimichi and Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Hi Shikaku. Where are the deers?" Choza asked.

"Run deep into the forest." Shikaku said.

"Really? Why?" Inoichi asked.

"Naurto's Guardians..."

"Again?!" Yoshino cut her husband off, "They always do that. They always prey on our deers, few dogs, including from Inuzuka and cats. Just to feed themselves."

"You forget about their master." Choza said in pity.

(Meanwhile)

Fox, Cobra and Crocodile arrive near Hokage Mountain. They look at the Fourth Hokage's face.

"Minato, if you and our mistress are only there to see Naruto growing up." Fox said.

With that, they move to the mountain wall and... WALK THROUGH THE WALL?!

That's right, walk through. but it's wasn't a wall. It's a genjutsu, hiding a giant tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, is a large clearing field on far side of the mountain. There's a lake, some burned wood from camp fire, sleeping bag and few toys. Running to the giants is a four years old blond hair boy; their master Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey, guys! Where's food?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry Master. We missed them." Fox said.

"But don't worry. Later on, we'll try again." Cobra said.

"In the mean time, how about we take you to the park." Crocodile said.

"Cool! Could I have ramen after main dinner?" Naruto asked with a puppy eye look.

"Well, we'll see." Fox said.

Suddenly, Naruto hug Fox's front leg.

"Well, let's get moving." Crocodile said.

With that, Fox pick up Naruto by the back of his t-shirt collar and with the other two, went off.

(Half than hour later)

"Now, Master Naruto, go and have fun." Fox said as he lay down.

"And don't worry about mean people. If they mess with you. we'll handle them." Crocodile said.

Naruto nodded before went off.

"Master may not have fun." Crocodile said.

"We know, Brother Crocodile and I blame on that old man and those villagers. But maybe today he might get a chance to have fun for once." Fox said.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto was making his way around the park, noticing several kids playing with each other. A small girl with pink hair was playing tag with a little girl with blonde hair. Another boy with a lazy look in his eye was swinging beside another boy who was eating a bag of chips. They all looked happy, but something caught Naruto's eye. Inside the small sandbox, sat a girl with a sad look on her face. She had pale eyes, and short hair, which was a little shorter than Naruto's. She wore a small, brown jacket. Naruto walked up to her and sat beside her.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"W-w-what do you mean?" the girl asked as she looked at him.

"You look sad. Alicon told me if I see someone sad, I should see if you were OK." Naruto said.

"Oh… I'm ok…" the girl said.

"No… I know that look, you're lonely. So, why don't we play together?" Naruto asked.

"You w-w-want to play with me?" The girl asked, began to push her to index fingers together and fidget with them.

"Yeah. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" Naruto asked.

"M-m-my name is Hi-Hi-Hinata Hyuga." Hinata said, shyly.

"Hinata Hyuga? Pretty name." Naruto said.

"T-t-t-thanks." Hinata said with a blush.

"What is he doing?" Crocodile asked.

"Master Naruto is talking to a Hyuga girl." Cobra said.

"HA! Told you. Pay up." Crocodile said, holding out his crocodile hand...feet. Whatever.

"Oh dear." Fox muttered as he hold out a meaty bone to Crocodile.

Naruto and Hinata had just finished building a sand castle. Just then, three boys arrive to them.

"Well, look who's here. The high class Hyuga." The leader boy said.

"You clan always think you better than us." Second boy said.

"I-I don't..." Hinata try to say but was too shy.

"Oh. So we're not good enough for you to talk?" Third boy asked.

"Hey! Leave her alone." Naruto said, stand in front of Hinata.

"Hey. Ain't you the boy, Naruto Uzumaki?" Thrid boy asked.

"Sure is. My parents told me he was trouble." Second boy said.

"Mine did too." Leader said.

The boys gang up on Naruto and Hinata when they heard a terrible roar! They turn to see glaring giant animals.

"Giant animals! RUN!" The leader said.

With that, the boys run for their lives. Hinata was about to do the same when Naruto stop her.

"It's alright. Those are my guardians." Naruto said.

"Y-your guardians? L-like a bodyguard?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. See?" Naruto point at his guardians who are relaxing again, "They clam down. One of them, Crocodile, just using the threating roar to scare away those boys."

Hinata nodded, seeing that the giants animals are not coming after her. After a while of playing...

"Hinata-sama!" An male adult voice called.

A man with the same eyes as Hinata arrive near them only to stop then he saw Naruto and glare at him.

"Get away from her, Demon!" A Man said as he began to charge!

"Ko-san, stop!" replied Hinata worry while looking over at her Father's assigned guardian to watch over her.

Ko didn't listen as he starting thrust his palm at Naruto. Naruto close his eyes to prepare the pain...

Which didn't come! Naruto open his eyes to see a brownish green scaly skin in front, taking Ko's hit. Ko slowly look up and see Crocodile's anger eyes. Fox and Cobra stand by Crocodile's side. Everyone stop what they doing and turn to see in coming battle.

The Guradians growling as they circle around the threat man. Fox pull his hand like paw back, creating claw marks, Cobra hiss hard as he stare at enemy and Crocodile slamming his tail few times. Ko went to Gentle Fist stand.

Naruto and Hinata look from under Crocodile.

Suddenly, Fox charge with mouth full of teeth wide open. Ko spin to dodge only to meet Cobra's fang right on his arm. Cobra then coil around his target and slowly crush him to dust. Ko power up his chakra. Cobra saw it and know what's coming, un-coil and quicky move in front of Crocodile, Naruto and Hinata.

"Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation!" Ko said.

Ko standing to spin around faster to form chakra dome, sending some rocks flying. After Ko stop, Cobra turn to his master and master's friend.

"Are you alright?" Cobra asked.

"I'm ok." Naruto said.

"S-so am I." Hinata said.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I was asking to Master Naruto only." Cobra said.

"oh." Hinata just said.

With that, Cobra and Crocodile glare at Ko who hold his bleeding arm, with Fox ready to jump when suddenly, the ANBU group arrive between them. One side just stare hard on Ko while other side stare at the guardians while shivering in fear. The Third Hokage arrive as well.

"I'll handle from here, guardians." Hiruzen said.

The guardians just stare at old Hokage.

"...Very well." Fox said before he turn to Ko, "This time, you're lucky."

"R-r-r-right you are...(nervous gulp), Sir." A bear mask ANBU said nervously.

Crocodile roll his eyes before quicky, "BOO!"

The ANBU quicky jump in fear before they grab Ko and running away in fear!

Naruto and his guardians laugh at it.

"That's never gets old." Fox said.

"Now then, Master Naruto, why don't you and your new friend go off and play. We'll take her home later." Crocodile said.

Naruto nodded happily before grab Hinata's hand, which cause Hinata's face glow red, and run off. A while later...

"Master, I think we should take her home." Cobra said.

"Ok." Naruto said from the swing with Hinata before they run to Naruto's guardians.

Fox low himself to let Naruto and Hinata climb on. While riding to Hinata's home, Hinata looks at Cobra's metal mask over his left eye.

"Excuse me, MR C-C-C-Cobra, what with that metal mask?" Hinata asked.

"It's... something happen a long time ago. That's all you need to know." Cobra said.

Hinata nodded before she turn to Naruto, "Naruto, are you heading to academy in few weeks?"

"You bet! I'm going to become the greatest Ninja just like my parents." Naruto said.

"I'm sure your parents would be prond of you." Fox said.

That's right, Naruto's guardians told Naruto about his parents as it's Naruto's right to know his parents. However, they didn't tell him about the Nine-Tailed Fox.

Anyway, they arrive the Hyuga mansion. After Fox jump over the wall, he knock on the door. A few minutes later, a Hyuga member open the door before seeing Fox and quicky shut the door hard.

"Troublesome." Fox said before he grab the roof edge and lift it up like a lit of the treasure chest.

Every Hyuga look up in fear except one woman who look like an older version of Hinata.

"Hello Fox." Lady Hyuga said.

"Hello, Hana Hyuga. I just droping Miss Hinata home." Fox said as he reach back, got Hinata and put her down near Hana.

"Mummy." Hinata said before she run to Hana and hug her.

"Hinata. Where's Ko?" Hana asked.

"I'll explain, her bodyguard show up. But he see Master before went on attack so we defend our Master." Fox then see Hana's worry face, "Don't worry, he's still alive. Old Man got him and hopfuly, lock him up."

"I see. I do apologize for that. I'll make sure to punish him if he isn't lock up." Hana said.

Fox nodded as Naruto run over his head and stop near Fox's nose.

"Mrs Hyuga, Can I see Hinata and play with her again?" Naruto asked hopfuly.

Hana look at her best friend's son, "Of course. See you at the park tomorrow?" Hana said.

Fox carefuly nodded with Naruto by his nose before closing the roof.

(And done! What do you think? Naruto and Hinata meet up and become friends. Will their friendship become more? Just wait and see.) 


	3. Chapter 3: First Academy Day!

Guardians of Uzumaki

Chapter 3: First Academy Day!

"First day of the Academy! First day of the Academy! Get up! Get up!" Naruto said as he jump up and down on Cobra's head.

"It would seems that Master Naruto is awake." Fox said, laying between Crocodile and Cobra.

"What do you expect? He is Uzumaki." Crocodile said.

"Guys! Come on, wake up!" Naruto said as he jump to Fox's head, pull Fox's long ear before slip off and fall to the soft grass.

Naruto then try kick Cobra's chin, flipping Cobra to his brothers' back.

"That kid. Ok, OK Master. We're up." Cobra said as he yawn, showing his fangs.

"What's the rush anyway, Master? The academy doesn't start till 12pm. It's 8:30 according to the sun." Crocodile said.

"I know, that should give us plenty of time for you to get some breakfast." Naruto said.

"Well, I suppose you're right. Let's move." Cobra said.

(A while later)

Third Hokage walk along the streets, heading to the Academy. Along the way, Hiruzen saw Nara Clan heading the deers. Leading them is Shikaku Nara along with his son, Shikamaru.

"Hello Shikaku." Hiruzen said.

"Hello, Lord Hokage." Shikaku said.

Suddenly, the Nara Clan and the deers stop in fear. The Third Hokage, Head of the Nara Clan and Heir of the Nara Clan turn to look ahead.

Ahead of them, are the Guardians with their master, eating their breakfast; cow from the nearby farm. Naruto is waiting by the fire his Guardians make, watching his breakfast cook.

"Troublesome. Just our luck." Shikaku said.

Slowly and carefully, they walk around them.

(Hours later)

Hiruzen look the future ninjas.

"I congratulate to you all." The Third Hokage started.

In the kids crowd, Naruto stand with his friend, Hinata, looking through grown-up crowd till he saw someone he was hoping she would come in time. A brown hair woman with rectangular purple marking on either sides of her cheeks.

"I know you will make your village proud." The Third Hokage finished.

With that, the kids run to their parents. Naruto run through crowd to the woman and jump on her and the woman got Naruto and hug him.

"You made it, Rin!" Naruto said.

"Of course I made it. I would never miss this in the world." Rin said.

That's right! You heard me, the woman who Naruto is hugging, is in fact, Rin Nohara.

"Miss Nohara, glad you can make it." Cobra said as he and his brothers join them.

"Hi guys." Rin said as she put Naruto down.

"Any 'Problems'?" Fox asked.

"Not since you took care of it." Rin said as she place her hand on her tummy.

Fox nodded. Naruto grab Rin's hand...

"Come on! There's someone I want you to meet." Naruto said as he running, pulling Rin with him.

"Naruto, slow down!" Rin said.

A few minutes later, Naruto saw Hinata and her parents and heading to them.

"Hinata, this is Rin Nohara. She's my father's student. Rin, this is Hinata Hyuga, my first best friend." Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you, miss Rin." Hinata said shyness.

"You too." Rin said.

"Wow. Seems like only yesterday that I see you here." Hana said to Rin before she turn to Naruto, "And she was just about your age."

Naruto blush as he scratched that back of his head.

"Hello, Lord Naruto." A beautiful voice said.

Everyone turn and see Alicorn and all her children.

"Miss Alicorn!" Naruto yelled in happiness as he run to her and hug her leg.

"I see you made a friend." Alicorn said with a smile.

"Yeah! This is Hinata Hyuga. Hinata, This is Alicorn, but you probably know that." Naruto said.

"Nice t-to meet you, M-M-Miss Alicorn." Hinata said, shyly.

"What a nice girl. Nice to meet you too, Young Hyuga." Alicorn said.

"Alicorn!" A voice said.

Alicorn and other Guardians turn to see two elders of the Hidden Leaf Village; Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane

"You'll address her as Great Alicorn, you low life fools!" Komodo said in hissing angry.

"Calm down, darling." Alicorn said before turn to the elders, "What do you want?"

"We'll like to talk to you about Naruto." Homura said.

"What about Lord Naruto?" Alicorn said with the narrow eyes as her children growl and snarl.

"We believe that Naruto Uzumaki shouldn't be in the Academy and shouldn't be a Ninja." Koharu said, try to be as brave as she can.

Even the elders are afraid of the mighty Guardians.

"And why not?" Alicorn asked.

"Naruto..."

"Is a boy, our master and the last member of the clan. It's his choice to be a Ninja. If that's all you want to say then be gone." Alicorn cut Homura off.

"Now see here-" Koharu was cut off by fear as the Guardians move closer to them.

The elders shaking in fear as Shark move closer till his mouth is closer to them, "BOO!"

Elders run away like a coward dogs with tails between their legs.

"Now then, I must go see the Hokage. Take care, young one." Alicorn said.

With that, Alicorn move over to Third Hokage who's talking with a brown haird man with scar over his nose.

"Hokage." Alicorn said.

"Oh, Great Alicorn. This is Iruka Umino. He'll be Naruto's homeroom teacher." Hiruzen said.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Iruka said.

"Like wise. I was going to ask Hokage about you." Alicorn said.

"You were?" Iruka asked.

"That's right. I just want to let you and the Hokage know that this doesn't change a thing. Lord Naruto will go to our secret Winter Sanctuary during winter." Alicorn said.

"But-"

"Unless you're a traitor of the Uzumaki Clan?" Alicorn asked.

"Very Well." The Third Hokage said.

"Very good." Alicorn said.

"But what about-" Alicorn cut Iruka off, "Just give the winter lessons to his Guardians before they set off."

Iruka nodded.

(Meanwhile)

"I'm going to train really hard!" Naruto said.

"I'm sure you will." Rin said with a lovely smile.

"And then, I'll become Hokage just like my Dad!" Naruto said.

"I take it you know your parents?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, my Guardians told me about them." Naruto said.

"Young ones. They starting. You two better get going." Alicorn said as she arrive near them.

"Right! Come on, Hinata!" Naruto said, grabing Hinata's hands and set off.

"Y-You guys told him about his parents?" Hiashi asked.

"Of course. It's his right to know his parents. The old man may have banded Naruto to living in his parents' home, but he won't band us to tell him. But We never told him about the Nine-Tailed Fox." Fox said.

Alicorn lower her head in sadness.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto and Hinata join their classmates. Soon Iruka enter the classroom.

"Hello class. Now, we'll start by introduce. We'll start with Sasuke." Iruka said.

The black duck butt shape hair boy stand up, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have not many likes. I have bit of hate. My hobby is training. My dream is to be stronger than my big brother." With that, Sasuke sit back down

"Ok. Thank you, Sasuke. Next, Sakura." Iruka said.

A pink hair girl stand up while looking at Sasuke, "I'm Sakura Haruno. I Love... I like... my hobbies... my dream is to... to belike my sister!" Sakura than sit back down, still looking at Sasuke.

'She's a bit of fangirl.' Iruka thought before says, "Thank you, Sakura. Next Ino"

A blonde hair girl stand up, looking at Sasuke as well, "I'm Ino Yamanaka. I like my family and friends even Sasuke, fashion. I hate lazy guys. My hobbies are gardening. My future dream is to marry a very cute boy." Ino then sit back down, still looking at Sasuke.

'Another fangirl. Great.' Iruka thought then says, "Ok. Thank you, Ino. Next, Hinata."

Hinata was nervous but after a quick look at Naruto who hold her hand (Which got her to blush) and giving it a rub, Hinata stand up, "I'm Hinata H-Hyuga. I Lo...Like Naruto, my mother and father. I hate people look at someone with hash look. My hobby is flower pressing. My dream is to marry someone I love." With that, Hinata sit down next to Naruto while looking at him a bit.

"Thank you, Hinata. Next, Shino." Iruka said.

A dark brown hair boy wth Sunglasses stand up, "My Name is Shino Aburame. I like bugs. I hate people killing bugs. my hobby is collecting bugs. my dream is to discover new bugs." With that, Shino sit back down while everyone look at him in wierd.

"Oooook. Thank you Shino... I think. Next, Kiba." Iruka said.

A brown hair boy with red fang marks on his cheeks and with a dog on his head, stand, "I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is my partner; Akamaru. I like dogs. I hate cats. my hobby is to spend times with Akamaru. My dream is to be the next head of the Inuzuka Clan." With that, Kiba sit back down.

"Thank you. Next, Shikamaru." Iruka said.

Shikamaru was... SLEEPING?! Iruka was about to wake with when a cubby boy hold up his hand to stop him.

"Allow me. Hey Shikamaru, your mum is here!" Cubby boy yelled.

Shikamaru sudden woke up and look around, trying to find his mother. When he realize that he was tricked, Shikamaru turn to glare at him, "Not cool, Choji."

"Well, now that you are awake, can you tell the class about yourself?" Iruka asked.

With the mutter "Troublesome", Shikamaru stand up, "My name is Shikamaru Nara. I like watching clouds with my friend. I hate girls as they are troublesome. My hobby is sleeping. My dream is to get marry, have kids and die." With that, Shikamaru sit down and went back to sleep.

"Ok... Next, Choji." Iruka said.

The Choji stand up, eating his snacks, "I'm Choji Akimichi. I like eating snacks and spend times with Shikamaru. I hate people calling me the 'f' words. My hobby is to try some new snacks. My dream is... I haven't thought about it. Sorry." With that, Choji sit back down.

"Ok. Thank you, Choji. Next, Naruto." Iruka said.

Naruto stand up while looking through the window, seeing his Guardians looking back, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I like my Guardiands, ramen and my friend; Hinata. I hate waiting to have ramen and people treating everyone like dirt. My hobby is spending time with Hinata. My dream is to be Hokage, just like my father!" With that, Naruto sit back down.

Everyone but Hinata, look at Naruto with the Fourth Hokage's last name, in shock!

"Ok. Thank you, Naruto." Iruka said.

"BAKA! WHY DO YOU LIE TO US!" Sakura yelled.

"I haven't lie. My Guardians told me about my Parents; Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto said.

Before Sakura could say anything, a kunai knife land in front of her, with a paper tied to it. Sakura untie the paper and look at it.

"It's a birth certificate of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Sakura said in shock.

Everyone gather around Sakura and looking at the certificate then look at Naruto. Naruto look at his Guardians who's one of them throw that kunai. They wink him. Naruto wink back.

(Meanwhile)

Rin is on the Academy wall, watching Naruto's Guardians.

"I'm guessing the looks on Naruto's classmates. Hearing about Naruto's ture last name." Rin said to Hana and Hiashi who lean on the wall.

"Yeah. And maybe you can become Naruto's sensei if he graduate." Hana said.

"W-what!? Wait a minute! I'm not very good being sensei." Rin said in surprise.

"But you want to be. Do you?" Hiashi asked before he and his wife went off.

Rin watch them go before she turn to the Hokage Mountain, at Minato's stone face.

"Should I be your son's sensei, Minato-sensei?" Rin asked.

(Done! What do you think? Is Rin going to be Naruto's Sensei if he graduate? Just wait and see. Till then, see you all soon!) 


	4. Chapter 4: During Academy Days

Guardians of Uzumaki

Chapter 4: During Academy Days

Few days after the first day at the Academy, Naruto and his Guardians are heading to the school. As they walk or in the Guardians HUGE case, stomp through the streets, the villagers glares at Naruto.

"It's that boy." Man 1 said.

"Did you hear, the demon brat said he's the son of our beloved Hokage." Man 2 said.

"I can't believe the most powerful mighty Guardians are protecting it. I mean, their former mistress was killed by-" Woman was cut off by other woman, "Shhh! We not allow to talk about that."

Sadly for those fools, Naruto's Guardians heard them and Cobra grow his cobra tentacles from his back and launch at them, each grab their target and lift them high as their targets wiggle and mutter scream before suddenly, blades slide through their heads and they limping dead.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as he didn't see that punishment for the fools.

"Nothing you need to know, master." Cobra said.

As Naruto not looking, Cobra bright the dead bodies to himself and his fellow brothers. Then, they eat them.

A while later, they arrive the Academy.

"Now behave yourself." Crocodile said.

"I will." Naruto said, waving as he enter the school while his guardians just lay by.

Naruto enter the class and sit next to Hinata.

"Morning Hinata." Naruto said.

"Morning Naruto." Hinata said.

Hinata slowly got rid of her shyness but she still blush when she near Naruto. Not that Naruto notices.

Just then, Iruka and his assistant; Mizuki, enter the class.

"Good morning Class." Iruka said.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei." The class said.

"Before we start, does any of you know any jutsu?" Iruka asked.

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Shikamaru raised their hands.

"Ok, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Shikamaru, come on down." Iruka said.

Those four soon stand in front of the class.

"Now, who would like to go first?" Iruka asked.

"I'll go first. other else it will be too troublesome." Shikamaru said before did few hand signs, "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

Shikamaru's shadow flowed five feet until it merged with Iruka's. Iruka was compelled to put his hands on his head and begin dancing around, mimicking Shikamaru and greatly amusing everyone in the class.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Angry Iruka said.

Shikamaru nodded before ended his jutsu, freeing his teacher.

"Thank you, Shikamaru. Sasuke, How about you go next?" Iruka asked.

"Can we go outside? It's a fire Jutsu." Sasuke said calmly.

Iruka nodded.

"Ok class, let's all go outside." Iruka said.

With that, the class and their teacher head outside.

"You got to admit. That was funny." Mizuki said with a bit of laugh.

"Oh, shut up." Iruka said but with a smile.

After about five minutes the class and instructors had assembled on the asphalt outside. Naruto then rush to his Guardians and sit on Cobra's middle back as he watch. Sasuke ran through the hand signs.

"Fire Stye: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke called.

A large fireball shot out of Sasuke's mouth and went into the sky where it evaporated into the clouds.

"Well done, Sasuke." Iruka said.

Sasuke then join his classmates as his forming Fangirls screaming of joy.

"Naruto, you can go next." Iruka said.

"Alright!" Naruto said as he jump off of Cobra and run to the front of his classmates.

Unknowing to anyone, Alicorn is watching this from her giant crystal ball.

"Good luck, Lord Naruto." Alicorn muttered.

Back with Naruto, Naruto stare at the dummies. Suddenly, two golden chains appear from his back and wiggle like snakes before he send them to one of the dummies, grab it and lift it up high before putting it back down.

The golden chains return to Naruto and disappear to his back. Naruto then turn to see everyone but Hinata, shock at this.

"What was that!?" Iruka asked.

"They called Adamantine Sealing Chains or Chakra Chains as you like to called them." Fox said with a proud smile for his master.

Sasuke look at Naruto in jealous.

"And also, only the members of Uzimaki Clan can do this." Crocodile add.

"Ok. Good job Naruto." Iruka said.

With Alicorn, she smile at that display, "Well done, Lord Naruto. Your mother and your ancestors will be proud of you."

Back with Naruto...

"Ok Hinata, you're last one." Iruka said.

Hinata nodded. Soon...

"Byakugan!" Hinata cried as the veins in her eyes bulged and her Byakugan activated.

"Wow. You can already activate your Doujutsu." Iruka said.

"Nice one, Hinata!" Naruto call out, making Hinata blush.

"Ok, let's get back to class." Iruka said.

The class nodded as they made their way back while Naruto wave at his Guardians.

During hours, they learn history and boring lessons. Then it coming to lunch time. The class come out then Naruto run to the Guardians who seems just return with a dead deer. Cobra's tentacles are carrying stones and sticks. With Cobra's help, Naruto as form a camp fire set. Fox reach over the wall, grab the passing Uchiha and use him like a lighter, setting the camp fire on... well, fire.

"Thank you, sir." Naruto said to the Uchiha before Fox throw him away.

Then Fox using his claws, slice chuck of meat before, pull it out, stab the clean strick through the meat and set it near the fire to cook it. A while later, the meat is ready and Naruto enjoy his lunch while the Guardians finish the rest. Just then, after they finished...

"NOT FAIR!" A female voice yelled.

Stomping crossly nearly is a giant white Unicorn with beautiful ocean blue hair and tail, pulling a giant wagon.

"Pulling a wagon? Me! PULLING THE DIRTY WAGON!" Unicorn said.

"Oh, come on, Sister Unicorn. It's not that bad." Cobra said.

"Yes! It is! I'm the most beautiful creature of all. Second behind Mother Goddess of course." Unicorn said.

"At least you not like those fangirls. Beside that Hyuga girl, they all going to die at the first mission. Lucky for the girl, she won't be the only one. Not when the new transfer student show up tomorrow." Komodo said as he arrive near them.

"Transfer student? What transfer student?" Crocodile asked as he walk/swim through the wall as Fox and Cobra keep Naruto close to him.

"Haven't you heard? A girl from the Hidden Waterfall Village is coming to be a Leaf Ninja if she can." Komodo said.

"Griffin is already on her way to pick her up under Mother Goddess' order. That flying house with his silly wooden horseshoes, is much too careless to be a helpful Guardian." Unicorn said.

"But I'm not careless!" A male dark blue pegasus with white hair and tail, land nearby, causing the others to sudden stop, bumping the wagon on Unicorn's butt.

"Ow! Pegasus!" Unicorn said.

"I'm may not be as serious as many are, but I'm serious enough. And there's nothing wrong with wooden horseshoes as well." Pegasus said.

"Unless they catch fire, of course. Could you move on now, Pegasus? You're in my way." Unicorn said.

Pegasus fly high to make way as Unicorn pull the wagon away. Pegasus glare at his fellow sister, "My horseshoes don't catch fire! They're just as good as yours!"

"Whatever!" Unicorn call out, not caring about it.

(Few hours later)

Unicorn is taking a wagon full of goods from the Leaf Village to it's ally village; The Hidden Sand Village. She hate doing dirty works, especially over the mountains. Unicorn has a hard time, pulling heavy wagon up the mountain that's like a big hill to the Guardians, till she sat down, "I give up!"

Flying over her is female Falcon and male red Dragon with blue back-plates, saw that's happen.

"What do you think she up to this time?" Falcon asked.

Dragon land near Unicorn, "Come on, you lazy girl! You're not even trying."

"HUFF! I can't do it. This dirty wagon has be holding me back. If I was carrying my own master or mistress, now that will be different." Unicorn said.

(Meanwhile)

Alicorn continue to watch Naruto through the class with her crystal ball when Falcon land near her.

"Mother Goddess?" Falcon asked.

"Yes, Darling?" Alicorn asked.

Falcon lean to her Mother Goddess' ear and whisper to her.

"Oh dear. Thank you for telling me, Dear." Alicorn said.

(Few moments later)

The Ninja-wannabes just left the Academy when Alicorn arrive nearby.

"Hi miss Alicorn!" Naruto said as he run to her with his Guardians behind him.

"Hello Lord Naruto. I'm afraid Unicorn needs your Guardians' help." Alicorn said.

"Our help!?" Crocodile asked.

"Yes, my Darling. Unicorn can't get up the mountain with the goods wagon, apparently." Alicorn said.

Naruto's Guardians roll their eyes before after Fox pick Naruto up, went to help Unicorn.

With Unicorn, she push the wagon back just as Naruto and his Guardians arrive.

"Hi Unicorn!" Naruto said.

"We've come to push." Crocodile said.

"Ha! You can't, Crocodile. You weight 25,0000 tons." Unicorn said.

Crocodile growl at it as he starting to push the wagon as Unicorn is not pulling.

"Oh, come on, Unicorn! Just try!" Naruto said.

"OH! o-o-o-of course, Lord Naruto! Anything for a Uzumaki Clan member!" Unicorn said as she starting to pull.

"I can't do it..." Unicorn said.

"I will do it..." Crocodile said.

"I can't do it."

"I will do it."

"I CAN'T do it!"

"I WILL do it!"

Before anyone realize, they reach the top.

"I done it... I DONE IT! I knew I can do it!" Unicorn said before she rush off, forgetting all about her brothers.

"You're welcome." Crocodile muttered as Naruto laugh at it.

(Next Morning)

Naruto and his Guardians has arrive at the Academy when they heard a voice they never heard of before.

"Excuse me? Can you tell me where can I find a man name Iruka Umino?" A girl's voice asked.

"I'm Iruka Umino. You must be new here." Iruka's voice said

"Yeah. I'm from the Hidden Waterfall Village." A girl's voice.

Naruto sudden put a smile, "The transfer student!" Naruto rush to the girl as his Guardians try to catch up. When Naruto arrive nearby to see the new student; a girl around Naruto's age. She wore a clip in her green hair in a color that matched her orange eyes.

The girl turn to see a blond hair boy with the giant animals behind him. Suddenly, the girl run to Naruto and shake his hand.

"I finally get to meet the Uzumaki and the might Guardians of Uzumaki themselves! My name is Fu. What's yours? Do you want to be my friend?" Fu asked.

Naruto and his Guardians stare at the girl in confuse.

"Uhh. Nice to meet you Fu. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. These are my Guardians; Fox, Cobra and Crocodile. And yeah." Naruto said.

Suddenly, Fu hug Naruto, "Hello new friend!"

The Guardians stare at this before turn to each other, "This girl is a bit odd one." Crocodile said with other two nodded.

"Ok, Ok. We need to get to the class." Iruka said with a smile.

Iruka is also one who like and care for Naruto. In fact, they look to each other like brothers.

Naruto and Fu nodded before went off to their class with Iruka follow them.

"Cobra..." Fox started.

"I know. She holds the Seven-Tailed Beetle." Cobra whispered.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto and Fu just enter the class and Naruto went to sit next to Hinata. Fu join in, sitting next to Hinata from the right.

"Fu, this is Hinata Hyuga. Hinata, This is Fu, the new transfer student." Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you." Hinata said.

Suddenly, Fu hug Hinata, "Nice to meet you two, new friend!"

(2 years later)

During two years, Naruto, Hinata and Fu becoming best friends. But sadly,one of their classmates had a bad life. Sasuke lost his clan few mouths ago, killed by his older brother; Itachi Uchiha. Unknown to him, Sakura is watching him. She lost her parents at the same time, by her older sister; Blossom Haruno.

Anyway, everyone from the Hidden Leaf Village are celebrating. The war between The Leaf Village and Hidden Cloud Village has finally coming to end and the Cloud Village has send few of their ninjas to sign. Only two clans are not with the villages...

(With Naruto)

Naruto, Fu and his Guardians are at the manson of the Hyuga Clan. There's a celebrate the birth of Hiashi's other child; Hanabi Hyuga. Hana Hyuga nearly die of ill if it wasn't for Naruto ordered Phoenix; the female healer of the Guardians, to cure her. When Naruto's Guardians found out that Hana Hyuga was poison by the Elders of the Hyuga Clan... Let's just say they've been punished.

Moving on, Hana look at Naruto before wiggle her finger to have Naruto come to her. Naruto went to her.

"Naruto, dear, would you like to hold her?" Hana asked with a smile.

Naruto was about to refuse but Hana place Hanabi in Naruto's arms while helping him how to hold the baby. Hanabi look at Naruto before she smile and move closer to his chest.

"Look like she thinks you're her older brother or something." Fox said with the smile.

"Head up!" Cobra sudden yelled.

Suddenly a blurring creature crush on Naruto's Guardians and they all roll to the wall. Naruto, Fu and Hyuga Clan have a good long laugh.

"Cheetah!" Naruto's Guardians said in angry.

A female Cheetah got off, "Sorry guys. You know me, Fastest wild cat of all."

"What is it?" Crocodile asked, knowing she must be here for the reason.

"I got orders from Mother Goddess. Naruto for his protection, must stay with the Hyuga Clan till the Cloud Ninjas leaves." Cheetah said.

The Hyuga Clan narrow their Byakugan eyes. They had the same feeling about the Ninjas from the Hidden Cloud nearly got Kushina if Minato with her former Guardians' help, saved her. They could come after Naruto if they know or the secret of the Byakugan.

(Night time)

Naruto and Hinata sleeping in the same room with two beds when coming from a celling, a black clothes man with a bag land near Hinata quietly. He place both Naruto and Hinata under genjutsu. He then took a statue of fox with nine tails and place it near Hinata. He make some hand signs before the statue glows and the glowing thing is remove from the statue and enter inside Hinata. Unknown to the man, Naruto has a Defence Seal on his right wrist and it starting to glow red.

(A while later)

The man carry both Naruto and Hinata through the forest. Suddenly, Both Naruto and Hinata pull out of the man's hands and floating in air. Suddenly, Cobra appear, glaring at his target.

"He can camouflage!?" The man asked in fear.

Suddenly, a giant claw stab through the man and he fall down dead. Hiashi rush over. He remove the man's mask. It's the head of the Cloud Ninja.

"He got something inside his pocket." Crocodile said.

Hiashi pull out something, it another Ninja headband only this one has a music note instead of cloud mark.

"Not the village I heard before." Hiashi said.

"Something up with Hinata's Chakra." Cobra said as he stare at Hinata.

Suddenly, Hinata starting to glow with red chakra!

"What the...!? How can she have a Tailed Beast Chakra!?" Crocodile asked in shock.

Fox answer as his hand glowing, "They using her just as the Hidden Mist Village used Rin! Quicky. remove her top!"

Cobra quicky rip the top off. Then Fox grab Hinata, "SEAL!"

Suddenly, both Hinata and Fox's hand begin to glow before the red Chakra from Hinata is disappear. Then a seal mark appear on Hinata's tummy like Naruto!

"We better get Mother Goddess about this." Crocodile said.

"No need, my little ones. I'm already here." Alicorn said behind them.

"Mother Goddess." Naruto's Guardians said.

"Lay miss Hinata on the ground." Alicorn said.

Cobra lay Hinata gently and Alicorn's horn glow before place the tip on Hinata's forehead. Aa second later, Alicorn remove her horn.

"I can't believe I'm seeing this. But Hinata has the Nine-Tailed Fox inside her." Alicorn said.

Hiashi and Naruto's Guardians' eyes widen in shock as Naruto Guardians look at Naruto in worry. Naruto is still breathing, thankfully.

"It can't be. The Nine-Tailed is still inside Master Naruto! How is that possible!?" Cobra asked.

"I don't know. But for her safety, we tell no one." Alicorn said.

Both Hiashi and Naruto Guardians agree.

"For now, take them back to Hyuga Manson. We'll take care of the Cloud Village tomorrow." Alicorn said.

(Next morning; at the meeting room)

A, the Fourth Raikage and his bodyguards, Darui and C join the Hokage, Hiashi and of Course Alicorn with a little trick to shrink herself to fit inside the meeting room with Cobra with her. They had a look at the Ninja.

"I don't remember about sending him to get the girl." A said.

Alicorn look at Cobra, who can tell the different between lies and truths. Cobra nodded.

"Then, do you know anything about this?" Alicorn asked as she use her magic to bring the music note headband.

A look at it before look at Mistress of the Light.

"Not that I can think of." A said with Cobra nodded saying A is telling the truth once again.

"I see. Thank you for your time. Are we still in Peace?" Hiruzen asked.

...

"Yeah. We are." A said.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto, Fu and Hinata are enter the Academy as Fox and Crocodile lay by. Just then Cobra in his normal guardian size arrive.

"Well?" Fox asked.

"It would seems the Cloud Village have nothing to do with this. Where ever that music note headband came from, is something we might need to watch out." Cobra said.

"So, We have Three-Tailed, Seven-Tailed and two Nine-Tails." Crocodile whispered.

(Meanwhile)

Alicorn arrive to her secret place when male Dragonfly fly to her.

"Any sigh of them?" Alicorn asked.

"No, Mother Goddess. We search everywhere. We found no sign of that pervert or Tsunade." Dragonfly said.

Alicorn sign, "Oh dear. I give those two a chance. But it would seems they want nothing to do with Poor Naruto. Very well. Call off the search and tell others that if they manage to spot them, capture them and bright them to me."

"Yes, ma'am" Dragonfly said before he fly off.

(And done! What do you think? Hope you like it. Fu join in the Village and Now, poor Hinata is the holder of the Nine-Tailed Fox! How!? How can that be possible! Just wait and see. Hope you can guess about what I had plan. See you all soon!)


	5. Chapter 5: The Future of the Uzumaki Cla

Guardians of Uzumaki

Chapter 5: The Future of the Uzumaki Clan and a winter holiday.

Naruto is in the Classroom with his two Best Friends; Hinata and Fu, listening to those boring lessons.

Meanwhile outside of the Academy, Fox, Cobra and Crocodile are laying. Just then, the bell rings and all the students run out. Naruto with Iruka, is heading to his Guardians. He was excited. It's time for him and his Guardians to go the Winter Sanctuary. Iruka hand the winter academy works to Fox who took it.

"Well, guess I'll see you on spring." Iruka said.

Hinata and Fu join up with them. They're not really happy about all this.

"Do you really have to go?" Fu asked.

"I'm afraid so. For his protections." Fox said.

"Normally, we don't take the Uzumaki members away." Cobra started.

"But because our master is the last member, we have to do something different." Crocodile said.

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." Naruto said, trying to cheer his friends up.

"Lord Naruto! Time to go!" A male voice call out from outside of the village.

"My ride is here. I'll see you on Spring." Naruto said as he and his guardians went off.

After left the village, standing there waiting for Naruto and his Guardians, is male Raindeer with chains between him and a beautiful golden carriage which belong to Alicorn but she allow Naruto to ride on it.

"Hi Raindeer!" Naruto said as Fox pick Naruto up and place him on the carriage.

"Hello my lord. Ready to go?" Raindeer asked.

Naruto nodded as he seat on human size chair. With that, Raindeer starting to pull.

"Now then Raindeer, be careful." Cobra said.

Raindeer sudden stop, causing the carriage to bump on his rear, "Who's not careful?!"

"I really hope this isn't the start of all this." Fox said.

"Let's just keep moving." Raindeer said before he start to pull again.

(Meanwhile)

Alicorn is lost in thought as she stare at the pictures on the wall.

"Mother Goddess?" A male voice asked.

Alicorn snap out of it and turn to see Horse enter her chamber.

"You're ok?" Alicorn asked.

Alicorn sighed, "To be honest, no. I was just thinking about the Nine-Tailed inside poor miss Hinata. The other side of Naruto's Nine-Tailed is still inside Minato within the Reaper. And it will be impossible to claim Minato once the deal is done."

"Maybe Sage created more Tailed Beasts than we thought." Horse said.

"I don't think so. I would have known." Alicorn said.

Just then, Komodo arrive, "Mother Goddess!"

"No." Alicorn said, knowing what Komodo wants.

"Everything is ready."

"No."

"Lord Naruto should be here any minute now."

"No."

"No what?" Komodo asked.

"You know prefect well 'no what'." Alicorn said.

"...Mother Goddess. We need Lord Naruto to have some slaves to restore the clan." Komodo said.

"Enslavement is forbidden. You know the rules." Alicorn said.

"Lord Naruto needs more females than that Hyuga girl." Komodo said.

"He's still young for it. When he's ready, we'll asked. But if he doesn't want to, we must accept it." Alicorn said.

"HELLO WINTER HOME!" A young human boy yelled from outside of Alicorn's chamber.

"We'll discuss the future later." Alicorn said before she, Horse and Komodo leave her chamber.

Naruto after yelling, run around his home away from home.

Where they are right now, is a beautiful valley with mountain like 100 feet tall wall around it. On the centre of the valley is a giant tree.

Naruto then saw Alicorn, "Hi Miss Alicorn!"

Alicorn glide down to Naruto before knee down to him, "Hello Lord Naruto. How's your time at the Academy?"

"It's boring! Why do we have to learn them to be a Ninja?" Naruto asked.

Alicorn giggle, "My Lord, A perfect Ninja can be more if he learn hard. Boring or not, you have to learn though them. Do you want to end up being dummy like few of the Hidden Leaf Village? Even Miss Sakura?"

"OK! I'll try." Naruto said.

"That's all I'm asking." Alicorn said.

Suddenly, Cheetah speed pass them before stop and join up, "Hello Lord Naruto."

Suddenly 'again', something rush to them, it's male Roadrunner, "Hi Cheetah. Hello my Lord, Mother Goddess. Cheetah, want a race?"

"You're on!" Cheetah said.

"What have I told you? NO racing in our Winter Sanctuary." Alicorn said.

"Aw!" Both Cheetah and Roadrunner said.

"Now then, I'll take Lord Naruto to his winter house." Alicorn said, lifting Naruto with her magic then place him on her back between her wings.

(While later)

Naruto is sitting by the table, staring at his dinner, few fruits, few vegetables and few meats.

"Why can I have some ramen!?" Naruto asked.

Alicorn is eating the grass before hearing Naruto's yelling voice. Alicorn sigh, "Here we go again."

A male Giraffe after eating some tree leaves, head to Naruto, "Lord Naruto, you can only have Ramen once a day. You can have ramen after your dinner."

"But Giraffe, ramen are food of god!" Naruto said.

Just then, female Bear come by, "Come now, my Lord, your parents ate one ramen a week and look how they become."

Naruto stare at the Guardians for the while before he slowly pick up one of the vegetables then pop it inside his mouth. Naruto in disgusting look, chew it slowly before shallow it.

(Few minutes later)

Naruto just finish his dinner. Soon after that, as if by magic, a big bowl of ramen appear. Naruto in cheerful, began to eat his favour food. A few seconds later, the bowl is empty.

"Alright Lord Naruto and my little darlings, time for bed. Lord Naruto has his winter lessons tomorrow." Alicorn said.

As the Guardians hed to their beds or should they be call; nests, Siren with a big book in her front legs, nuzzle her Mama Goddess.

"No, Siren." Alicorn said.

"Aw." Siren said.

"...Alright. But just one chapter tonight." Alicorn said, taking the book with her magic.

Male Firefly hover over Alicorn and light up his rear, acting like a flying lamp so Alicorn can read better.

"Ok, here it is. Chapter 7." Alicorn said as she began to read.

A while later, Naruto and the children of Alicorn are asleep. Alicorn carefully with her magic, carry her lord to the winter house. It's a mansion like house. Alicorn carefully fly Naruto through the window then place him on his bed and place the cover over him.

"Sweet dreams, my lord." Alicorn whispered.

With that, Alicorn went to her chamber, grab one of her books and began reading.

(Morning)

After breakfast, Naruto is sitting by the desk, watching male Owl who's wearing glasses, writing something on the blackboard.

"Now to review my lord." Owl said.

Watching them from her balcony, is Alicorn. Alicorn can tell Naruto is about to fall asleep and she giggle.

"He's definitely like his mother." Alicorn said.

Alicorn then stare at the giant tree; The God Tree that manage to escape from that terrible fate.

"Still..." Alicorn just said in sadness.

"HEY!" Owl's voice said.

Alicorn turn and see Naruto no longer on his seat. Alicorn sigh, "Oh dear, not again."

Naruto runs for his life. Running like his feet are not touching the ground. In fact, He's really NOT touching the ground. Naruto look down and notices he is flying but only going backwards. Naruto turn his head to see Alicorn with glowing horn. Mistress of the Light has got Naruto with her magic and float Naruto back to his seat.

"Aw man!" Naruto muttered.

(Few hours later)

Naruto is standing few feet away from the dummy. With him are female Praying Mantis and male Duck-Billed Platypus who holds out a tray of Kunais and Shurikens.

"Ok, my lord. When you're ready, I want you to throw these at the dummy, pretending that is the enemy." Mantis said.

Naruto nodded as he grab the Kunais and throw them at the dummy. Platypus heads to the dummy.

"Six out of ten." Platypus said .

Naruto then grab the Shurikens and then throw them. Platypus recheck the dummy.

"Five out of ten." Platypus said.

"Yeah!" Naruto said.

"My lord, you should really thinking about try to make peaces instead of killing people." Alicorn said as she join them.

"I know, Miss Alicorn. But some people might like killing everyone for fun. Like that Sasuke's brother." Naruto said.

"That's because lost himself. Remember what I always told you." Alicorn said.

"Heart consume by hate. Hate consume by darkness." Naruto said.

"That's right. So no matter what, never let the hate consume your pure heart." Alicorn said.

"I promise." Naruto said.

(After lunch)

Naruto is sparing with the man size puppet controlled by male Gorilla. Watching him is Lion.

"Keep up the good work, my Lord!" Lion cheered.

Suddenly, something blurring pass them, causing Naruto to fall on his rear and Gorilla fell backward and mess up Lion's mane.

Lion and Gorilla sit up, look at each other and sigh, "They doing it again." They both said.

The blurring creatures just arrive near the big huge lake before completely stop, seeing that it's Cheetah and Roadrunner.

"I WIN!" both of them said.

"What do you mean you win?! I was about few inch ahead." Roadrunner said.

"You wish! My kind are the fastest land animal of all!" Cheetah said.

Suddenly, Alicorn land hard in front of racers, stare frim at them.

"Mother Goddess, say that I won." Cheetah said.

Alicorn just stare at them hard before she point her front leg behind them. Cheetah and Roadrunner turn around and see a huge mess causing by them. Horse is shorting out his farm, male Scorpion pick up the broken pieces and Unicorn is crying about her really mess up hair. Cheetah and Roadrunner turn to look at their Mother Goddess with the oppsie smile.

"Off to the corner. You two are in six weeks timeout." Alicorn said.

"Yes madam." They both said before went to the corner, leaving their brothers and sisters to clean up their mess.

Except Unicorn who's busy fixing up her ruined hair.

(Dinner time)

Naruto and the Guardians are eating their dinner while to to put up with some one yelling. Guess who?

"Does those racing loving speed brains have any idea how long took me to make my beautiful hair more beautiful?! I'm talking about five weeks hard WORK!" Unicorn said.

Fox pull his long ears down and tie them under his shin before place his hands over them.

"Man. Can that horse with horn just shut up?" Female Wolf asked in annoying.

"Not when her beauty had a problem like that." Male Orangutan said.

Female Kangaroo couldn't stand it any more, dig through her pouch, pulling everything from spoons to weapons till she found a large pot, big enough for Unicorn. Kangaroo suddenly slam the pot over Unicorn's muzzle, stopping her for talking.

"There. Peace and quiet." Kangaroo said.

Suddenly, Unicorn buck her sister roo right to female Hyena. Hyena saw that and duck, having Kangaroo hit male Orca instead, causing him to spinning in air. Hyena laugh at this til Orca ram her with his tail, sending her to male Zebra who after got hit, push Hyena to the ground and ramming her front legs on Hyena.

Naruto is laughing at this madness.

The Winter Sanctuary is like home for Naruto and the Uzumaki Guardians...

And the Guardians are his family.

(Night time)

Alicorn just place Uzumaki prince to bed, "Sweet dreams my lord." Alicorn whispered as she before she head to the curtains.

Alicorn stick her head through, "Good night Mistress, lords and ladies."

Alicorn then secretly head to a cave near her chamber tunnel, and walk inside. Inside the cave are full of bottles with glowing things inside them.

"And one day, you'll show me the way of peace and harmony." Alicorn whispered.

With that, Alicorn went to her chamber.

(And done! Hope you like it. You might be wondering, 'Where's the secret Winter Sanctuary'? I can't tell you It's a SECRET! Anyway. If Minato still has the Other Nine-Tailed Fox inside him, who did Hinata's appeared?! Things are getting wielder and wielder. Don't you think? More secrets will be show soon. Till end, see you all soon!) 


	6. Chapter 6: Genin Test

Guardians of Uzumaki

Chapter 6: Genin Test

12 years old Naruto was running while laughing. Couple of Chunin are at his tail.

"Naruto come back here!" Chunin one said.

"You cross the line this time!" Chunin two said.

On the Hokage Mountain, see the Hokages' faces been painting that made them look like a clown, apart from the Fourth which has it's stone hair red.

(Meanwhile)

A male Hippogriff crash landing near Alicorn who's reading a good book, with laughing.

"What's so funny, Darling? And don't tell me it's Naruto and his pranks again." Alicorn said, look up from her book.

Hippogriff try to calm down, "HA HA HA! Well... HA HA HA! Well..."

(Meanwhile)

Two Chunin run after Naruto, but a giant, furry hand like paw grab Naruto and lift him up. It's Fox with Cobra and Crocodile with a deer in his mouth. The Chunin that chased Naruto, are now shivering in fear.

"...Scram..." Cobra just said.

With that, the Chunin run away fast.

With them gone, Fox put Naruto down. Despite his Guardian worried and mad look, Naruto still laugh.

"That was too easy." Naruto said.

"Oh really?" A voice said behind him.

Naruto jump and land on Cobra's tail and turn to see Rin.

"Where'd you come from, Rin?! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Iruka is looking for you." Rin said firmly.

(A while later)

As his Guardians finish off their remaining breakfast, Naruto is in his classroom.

"Now then, since you miss it, Naruto, everyone will review the Tansformation Jutsu!"

A few moment later...

"Sakura here. Transform!" Sakura create a pop of smoke around her then after the smoke clear, standing in her place, is another Iruka.

"Transform into me. Good." Iruka said, write something on his check-board.

Sakura undo the Jutsu, hopping for joy, "Sasuke, did you see that."

Outside of the Academy, Naruto's Guardians watch everything from the window.

"Hopelessssssss girl." Cobra said, shaking his snake head.

"She got that from her mother side. That's for sure." Fox said.

"I agree. It's no wonder our former Mistress Kushina is the best." Crocodile said.

Back within the classroom, Sasuke had his turn.

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Iruka said.

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru said.

"We always pay for your screw ups." Ino said.

Unfortunately, unknown to them, Naruto's Guardians had saw and heard what these two said to their master. They snarl at them. Well, they can understand Shikamaru for his clan are lazy. But Ino, oh no, they'll going to take care of her, clan heiress or not!

However...

"I think the only one screw up is you and that bubblegum hair monkey. You haven't train properly and you're killing yourself by not eating well." Fu said.

Everyone laugh and the Guardians calm down, believing that Ino was punished.

"Everyone, quite down!" Iruka said.

(Evening)

Naruto was cleaning the paints off while his Guardians and Iruka watch him. Alicorn and the Third Hokage both agree that as punishment, Naruto cleans the paint off.

"Naruto?" A female voice called.

Everyone turn to see Rin and Naruto's friends; Hinata Hyuga and Fu.

"We were wondering, if you get it done quicky, we can go for Reman." Rin said.

Naruto smile wider, "Great! I'll have it done in the flash."

(A while later)

Naruto's Guardians are lays around the shop while their master, his friends and teacher are having Reman.

"Naruto, why do you do that to Hokage's faces? You know who they are right?" Iruka asked.

"Of course I do. They're the best of the best. ...And my dad. He saved the village from the Nine-Tailed Fox." Naruto said in sadness.

"Then why did you?" Rin asked.

"Because I'm going to have my face there. Me, the new and prove Hokage! Then everyone will respect me. Believe it!" Naruto said.

Outside, Naruto's Guardians heard that and smile. Their master is like Kushina in Minato's body.

"By the way, I want to ask you something, Sensie." Naruto said.

"You want another bowl?" Iruka guessed.

Naruto shake his head, I want to try on your headband. Come on Please?"

"Master Naruto. You know as well as everyone that you can only wear the headband when you have graduate from the Academy. You need to pass that test tomorrow." Cobra said with a tease smile.

"You're so uncool!" Naruto said.

"Well, I am a cobra." Cobra said with his brothers laughing.

(Morning at the Academy.)

"Alright class. The final test is, the Clone Jutsu." Iruka said.

Few moments later, Naruto enter the test room. Sitting in front of him are; Iruka and his partner, Mizuki.

"Alright Naruto. When you ready." Iruka said with Mizuki hidden evil smile.

Watching Naruto form the window, are of course, his Guardians.

Naruto made a Tiger hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

With a huge puff of smoke, so many Narutos appeared. Naruto's Guardians feel something land on their back. They turn and see more Narutos lining on their back and tail.

"He overdid it again." Crocodile said.

"Well, he is a Uzumaki." Fox said with a smile.

Back with Naruto and his Teachers...

Iruka and Mizuki could not believe his eyes.

"Naruto? How did you...?" Iruka asked.

"My Guardians taught me cause they said 'An Uzumaki Clan has at least Kage level Chakra'. That's what they said." Naruto said.

"I see. Well, congratulations. You've graduated." Iruka said.

'Damn it! I need him to fail to work on my plan.' Mizuki thought.

(Later on)

Everyone are in the Academy. The parents are hugging of their passed children. The all Guardians of Uzumaki are congratulating their last member of the clan.

"All the lesson pays off, Lord Naruto." Alicorn said with a lovely smile.

"There. Do you see him?" The woman asked other woman next to her.

"Is that boy. I heard he passed." Woman two said.

"Those fools." Woman one said.

"Why did they allow him of all people to be a ninja? I mean, he's-"

"SSSSHHHHH! We're not allow to talk about that." Woman one cut off woman two.

A shadow hover over the women. They look up and see angry Fox. Before they could scream, Fox munch on them before shallow them. After wipe his mouth cover in blood, he join the others and his master.

Sasuke stare at the Guardians in interest. His father before he died, told him about the Guardians and how powerful they are.

'Powerful and unstoppable force of all. Those creatures should serve Uchiha not that loser.' Sasuke thought.

With that thought, Sasuke head to them, "Hey, winged horse with horn!"

The Guardians turn to see Sasuke heading to them.

"What's that cry baby clan brat wants?" Komodo whispered.

"Can I help you, young man?" Alicorn asked.

"I head you all are powerful warriors." Sasuke said.

"We prefer to be called 'Guardians.' But yes, we are because love and care is more powerful than anything at all." Alicorn said with a bad feeling about Sasuke.

"Perfect. Then become my powerful warriors!" Sasuke said that sound like order.

The Guardians but Alicorn who smile at this, starting to laugh.

"Sorry, but we're only serve Uzumaki Clan members, like Naruto." Alicorn said.

Sasuke's face glow red in anger, "WHAT?! You can refuse me! I'm from the Uchiha Clan! Everything that's powerful should belong to Uchiha Clan. And that means you and your fighters!"

"First of all, they're my children, not fighters. Second of all, we are for peace while your clan in for war. And lastly, I already told you, We're the Guardians of Uzumaki. That means we only serve Uzumaki. You can't force everyone to obey you." Alicorn said.

"Stop talking nonsense! You're weapons to attack at command! You should obey me alone! Not that loser!" Suddenly, Sasuke lift up by Alicorn's magic till he meet Alicorn's anger eyes.

"I can take the 'Weapons' nickname, but never insult the Uzumaki Clan member in front of me and my little darlings." Alicorn said.

"I say we end those evil Clan line once and for all!" Komodo said with other Guardians agreed.

"I'll spare your life, for now. Let that be the lesson." With that, Alicorn send Sasuke away to the sky.

"Mother Goddess, are you sure it's a good idea?" Pegasus asked.

"If we kill anyone because of the past, we'll never be in peace and harmony." Alicorn said.

"Well, we'll be lucky that Lord Naruto will not be near that power stealing brat. Since dear Mother Goddess make decisions for him." Unicorn said as with her magic, brush her mane.

(Later that night)

Naruto and his Guardians are asleep. When Naruto sudden felt something not right, he slowly and carefully got up and sneak off.

(Meanwhile)

"Mizuki, why did you do that?!" Iruka asked in shock.

A while ago, his partner has stole the Scroll of Forbidden Jutsu.

"Because with that brat passed, I had to get it on my own." Mizuki said.

With that, he grab a giant Shuriken and charge in, only to get a kick on the face by newly Ninja, causing him to drop the scroll.

"Don't you ever hurt Iruka Sensei." Naruto said.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?! Get away!" Iruka said.

Mizuki slowly got back to his feet, "Well, well, well, the demon has try to be a hero he'll never be."

"Naruto, be careful. He had betrayed the village." Injured Iruka said.

Mizuki laugh, "I'll tell you who betrays how."

Iruka know what's Mizuki going to do, "No, Mizuki!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"DON'T TELL HIM! IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Iruka said.

"What I mean is, that the evil Nine-Tailed is inside you!" Mizuki said with an evil smile.

Naruto eyes are widen in shock.

"The fox spirit that attacked the village and killed Iruka's parents has taking over your body. you ARE the Nine-Tailed Fox!" Mizuki said.

"Stop it!" Iruka yelled.

"Don't you ever wonder why no humans ever go near you. The only thing you have to you are those oversize beasts that only mean to obey the real Uzumaki not the fake one like you! Even you only human friend, Rin hates you for killing her sensei!" Mizuki said with crazy evil smile.

"NO!" Naruto cried as his Chakra bust around him.

(Meanwhile)

Rin sudden woke up as she sense Tailed Beast's Chakra and she really knows who's.

"Naruto!" Rin said as she quickly got off the bed and went off.

Fu and Hinata felt the same thing and believe that Naruto so they went off.

(Meanwhile)

Fox woke up and sudden sense something. He move his paw-hand to see how Naruto...

"NARUTO!" Fox yelled as he realize that Naruto is not in his bed.

His yell woke up others and together, they rush out of their lair.

(Meanwhile)

Alicorn sudden sense something she's familiar with.

"Kurama..." Alicorn said in sadness.

(Meanwhile)

"Die Nine-Tailed!" Mizuki said as he throw his giant Shuriken.

Naruto was so shock, he didn't notices that a shuriken is heading to him. Suddenly, someone wrap Naruto from behind and spin him around, took a hit for Naruto. It's Rin with the Shuriken sticking out on her back.

"Rin? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because, we're the same. I have a Tailed Beast inside me too. When I was 15, I was on the mission and the Mist Ninjas kidnapped me and sealed the Three-Tailed inside me. The seal they use was unstable. I was ticking Chakra Boom if it wasn't for your mother and Fox sealing skills. But since then, nearly everyone avoid me. Your parents and Guardians are only ones looking out for me. I'm so sorry, Naruto. No one should suffer the same fate as I have." Rin said with tears.

Mizuki laugh as he reach his last Shuriken, "Give me a break. As sweet as this is, I got a lot to do so hold still so I can kill you both along with Iruka."

Suddenly, Mizuki jump backwards to avoid the incoming pair of Kunai. Fu and Hinata got in front of Naruto and Rin.

"Girls, you came too?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Of course we have. You're our best friend. Friends always help each other." Fu said with Hinata nodded in agreement.

Naruto was confuse and shock, Rin, Fu and Hinata came to help him even though he had the monster inside him. With all that, Naruto turn and run off.

"Naruto!" Iruka said.

"Quick girls, grab the scroll and make a run for it. Find Naruto and take him back to his Guardians." Rin said.

Fu and Hinata nodded, grab the giant scroll and went after Naruto.

"Do you really think the girls wants to protect that monster like these so-call Guardians of Uzumaki. They probably want to finish him off theyselves." Mizuki said.

"Shut up!" Rin said as she throw the giant Shuriken back.

Mizuki just dodge it, "I'll be back to finish you off after I deal with the brats."

With that, Mizuki went after the newly Ninjas.

(Meanwhile)

Alicorn is watching Naruto and his true friends from her giant crystal ball.

"Lord Naruto..." Alicorn said.

She suddenly stand up and stomp her hoove. After that, all the Guardians but Naruto's main ones, gather around.

"Let's hurry! We need to save the last Uzumaki!" Alicorn said.

The Guardians roars.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto and his friends runs through the trees when Iruka arrive.

"Naruto, Girls! Mizuki is on his way! He's only after the scroll so give it to me!" Iruka said.

Suddenly Naruto, Hinata and Fu ram Iruka hard! Both of them land and Naruto follow by Hinata lean on the tree.

"How did you know..." Iruka puff in smoke and shows he's Mizuki in transformation, "that it's me and not Iruka?"

Naruto and his friends smile as Fu disappear with puff of smoke Naruto and Hinata puff of smoke, showing... "Cause I'm Iruka."

"And I'm Rin. You're not very good about clones." Rin said.

"Iruka, why are you protecting the Demon!? He killed your parents and nearly destroy the village. Now, he'll take his anger on the village. That's what all demons are!"

"...You're right." Iruka started.

Unknown to them, Naruto and his friends who found him few minutes before Iruka and Mizuki meet, are hiding behind the big tree, listening for what they saying. Naruto was shock. Iruka, the teacher Naruto look up to, really like everyone from the village, hating him!

"That is how BEASTS are. But that's not who Naruto is. Naruto works hard and never give up. Sure he mess up sometimes and everyone jumps on him. But it will make him stronger. So, you're wrong. He's not the Nine-Tailed Fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki from the Hidden Leaf Village!" Iruka said.

Naruto is in tears.

"Plus, he's the son our my Sensei; Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage." Rin said.

Mizuki was not too happy about it, "I was going to save you two for later, but I think I change my mind." Mizuki pull his weapon out, ready to finish them off.

Only to be knock away by Naruto, Hinata and Fu.

"Don't you dare hurt my sensei and friend." Naruto said.

Mizuki laugh, "I would like to see you try, Demon."

With that, Mizuki bit his thumb, made some hand signs and put his hand with his bleeding thumb on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Mizuki said.

Suddenly a large cloud of smoke puffed through the area, revealing a pack of five-headed hellhounds.

"Destory them and get that scroll!" Mizuki said.

The Leader one jump to attack but Fox arrived, jump on it, having a dog like fight. Cobra and Crocodile attack as well. One of the hellhound, got pass Naruto's guardians and went after Naruto when a beam hit it away. It was Alicorn along with all her children.

"Defend Naruto!" Alicorn said.

The Guardians snarling. Suddenly, the hellhounds and guardians attack.

Male Rhinoceros charge at Hellhound 1, ram it with his horn then flip it over.

Wolf and Hellhound 2 are dog-fighting till male Eagle grab it with his talons and lift it high in the air before release it to Shark who wack it with his tail.

Female Alligator wack her tail on Hellhound 3 who been pin down by male Ant and female Termite.

The fight took about 60 seconds before the Hellhounds runaway with their tail between their legs.

Mizuki hide behind the tree, "Useless beasts. Even they can't handle those creatures. I need to get that scroll."

However, before he can do that, a small cobra appear behind Mizuki and bitten him on his arm. In a second, Mizuki fall asleep. The cobra then pull him out from the trees where Cobra was waiting. His cobra tentacle lift Mizuki high.

"What shall we do to him, Mother Goddess?" Cobra asked.

"There has to be more reasons about why he did it. Plus, we need to know how did he get that forbidden Summoning Scroll We'll take him to T&I." Alicorn said.

"T&I? Teddy and Igloo?" Siren asked in confuse.

Ones with hands slap their forehead while others groan.

But Alicorn giggle, "No my little sea-horse. It's stand for Torture and Interrogation. It's when the enemy goes to spill the beans?"

"How can he 'spill the beans' if he has got none?" Siren asked.

"That's means that bad ninja will be force to tell the truth." Horse said.

"Oh..." Siren just said.

"Truth about what?" Siren asked.

Alicorn sigh, "I'll tell the rest later. For now, Phoenix, take Rin and Naruto's former teacher to the hospital. Scorpion, take Mr Mizuki to the T&I. Unicorn, take Miss Hinata and Miss Fu back to the village. Fox, Cobra and Crocodile, head to your lair. The rest of you, dismiss. I need to speak with Lord Naruto, alone." Alicorn said.

The Guardians nodded before went off, leaving the Mistress of Light and Uzumaki Prince alone.

Naruto look down.

"Lord Naruto?" Alicorn asked.

"Why wasn't I known?" Naruto asked sadly.

"It was for your protection. If anyone from outside or young ones inside knows about the Nine-Tailed, who knows what would happen." Alicorn said.

"But why protecting me? I'm nothing but a monster." Naruto said as he low his head.

Gently, Alicorn use her giant hoove to lift Naruto to look at her, "You're not a monster. You are an hero."

"Hero?" Naruto asked.

"Your parents trusted you to use the Nine-Tailed's power to protect those that are close to your heart." Alicorn said with a smile.

Naruto look at Mistress of the light for the while before he smile back.

Suddenly, Alicorn become cross, "Now then, I want to have a word with you about wonder off without your Guardians."

(A long talk later)

Naruto made his way to his lair when he meet Fu.

"You're alright?" Fu asked.

"Well, not really." Naruto said.

"Is it about the Nine-Tailed Fox?" Fu asked.

"How did you..."

Fu smile, "Maybe I didn't introduce myself properly. I'm Fu, the continer of the Seven-Tailed Beetle."

Naruto was surprise.

"Seven-Tailed has told me about the Nine-Tailed when we've first meet." Fu said.

Naruto was about to ask when he heard Crocodile roar, "I need to get going. See you in the morning."

"Later, friend." Fu said before they went different ways.

(And done! Took a while but I hope you like it. See you all soon!) 


	7. Chapter 7: The meeting between Grandson

Guardians of Uzumaki

Chapter 7: The meeting between Grandson of the Thrid Hokage and the Son of the Fourth Hokage

Naruto is on the roof of Hokage Tower, with his Guardians, Alicorn and Thrid Hokage. A while ago, Naruto as his picture taken for his Ninja I.D. Unfortunately, Naruto had painted his face made him look like a clown!

"My lord, why did you do that?" Alicorn asked with a sigh.

"Well, you see, I have to wait at the lair for Fox, Cobra and Crocodile to bring breakfast. So I be thinking about the photo and that when I come up with this? Pretty cool, right?" Naruto asked.

"Take it again." Third Hokage said.

"What?!" Naruto asked.

Just then, Rin arrive, "How it go?"

Alicorn with her magic, lift Naruto's I.D and pass it to Rin. Rin took the paper and had a look then look surprise.

"Oh, Naruto. What are we going to do with you?" Rin asked.

Suddenly, Alicorn, Naruto's Guardians, Rin and Third Hokage sense something coming towards them. Fox, Cobra and Crocodile went in defense as Cobra coil around Naruto and Fox and Crocodile leap up and lean on the building.

"OLD MAN, I CHALLENGE YOU SO I CAN BE HO-" A child rush only trip on his feet.

'My grandson. Another headache.' Third Hokage thought.

"Who's the kid?" Crocodile asked.

The child sit up and rub his head, "Something tripped me."

Just then, a ninja, Jonin judging by his jacket, arrive, "Honourable Grandson, are you alright?! ...And there's nothing around to trip you. The ground is flat."

'Who's that little kid?' Naruto thought.

The Jonin then notices Naruto through Cobra's body.

'The Nine-Tailed Fox. Of course, the worst kind of troublemaker.' The Jonin through with a glare.

Alicorn, Naruto's Guardians and Rin glare at Jonin.

The kid then turn to Naruto, "It was you! You've tripped me!"

Suddenly, Fox grab the kid with his finger and thumb without nailing his claws, and lift him up to his eyes level while slowly crushing the child's head, "How dare you accused an Uzumaki Clan member like that! You mindless brat tripped on your own feet."

"Un-claw him right now! He's the Honourable Grandson of the Honourable Third Hokage!" The Jonin said.

"So? Master Naruto is the 'Honourable' son of the Fourth Hokage. Or did you forget who saved you useless life." Cobra said.

Fox then, lift Third Hokage's grandson over his head and then open his jaws, showing sharp teeth!

"Wait! What are you doing?!" The Jonin asked.

"He's punishing the kid. Those who disrespect Uzumaki Clan, are punished by death." Alicorn said.

With that, Fox release the kid and the child fall to Fox's waiting mouth, but before Fox could have a bite, the child sudden float up high.

It was Alicorn with her magic, "However, I'll spare him if he apologize to Lord Naruto."

As Alicorn lower Third Hokage's grandson to Naruto's level, the child just glare, 'I don't have to apologize to him. He'll forget about it since he like everyone else.'

"Konohamaru, you better apologize or you're grounded." Third Hokage said.

"Fine. Sorry. Are you feeling proud that you got the grandson of the Third Hokage to say that word?" Konohamaru asked.

"I don't care if you are his grandmother, Believe it!" Naruto said as he wack Konohamaru on his head, sending few feet away.

Konohamaru was surprise, 'This guy is different."

A while later, Konohamaru is with his teacher; Ebisu as his grandfather is having a chat with Alicorn.

"Now, if you want to be Hokage, you must never pick a fight like that, even though that boy deserve it." Ebisu didn't notices that Alicorn is glaring at him as he turn away from Konohamaru, "He's beneath you. I'm far above than all. I'm never wrong which means I'm always right."

"The child left a while ago." Alicorn said with a glare.

Ebisu turn to Konohamaru, only to see that he IS gone!

"Where'd he go now?!" Ebisu asked.

"I think he follow Naruto and Rin but I have no idea where they're going." Third Hokage said.

"He's with that monster?!" Ebisu asked.

Suddenly, Ebisu lift up by Alicorn's magic till he meet Alicorn's anger eyes, "He's not a monster, he's a child! He's an Uzumaki and the last one of the clan. If you ever speak, think or look at Lord Naruto like that again, you won't see that child to be Hokage. That is, if Naruto haven't become one first. Just like his father."

With that, Alicorn send Ebisu flying.

(Meanwhile)

As the Guardians went off to get a lunch for Naruto, Rin and Naruto walk through the street.

"Naruto, I know what Honourable Grandson did was wrong, but that's no excuse to do that." Rin said.

"Well, he asked for it." Naruto said.

Rin just sigh, "You Uzumaki Clan, are so impossible. Anyway, I need to go somewhere. You need to get back to your place and wait there for your Guardians to return."

With that, Rin went off as Naruto head back to the lair. Along the way, he meet up with Hinata and Fu.

"Hey, girls." Naruto said. "Hi Naruto. We are about to hang out. Care to join us?" Fu asked.

Naruto sigh, "I can't. I have to head home. My Guardians are getting my lunch."

"OK. Then, who's the Kid that's following you?" Fu said as she look behind Naruto.

Naruto turn and see Konohamaru, "You again?! What do you want?"

"I want you to teach me how to command those giant animals!" Konoharu said.

"I'm afraid that's impossible. The Guardians only obey Uzumaki Clan." Hinata said.

"Really? Then, do you know any Jutsu?" Konohamura asked.

"Well... There's one that's not from my clan. But that is a Jonin rake. Sorry." Naruto said.

With that, Naruto went off, follow by Hinata and Fu, but Konohamaru chase after them, "WAIT!"

(Meanwhile)

Ebisu is on the roof, looking for Honourable Grandson.

"What is that brat's evil plan? I'm a Jonin, the highest rake. And a great teacher to the future Hokage." Ebisu said.

(Meanwhile)

Rin is sitting on the bench, in a deep thought.

"Thinking about kid?" A male voice asked.

Rin snapped out and turn to see her friends; A long black haired woman, Kurenai Yuhi and black haired man, Asuma Sarutobi.

Rin sigh, "I'm just worry about him."

"About who's going to be Naruto's team?" Asuma asked.

Rin nodded, "Everyone but you two and me hate him because of what he's holding. They would rather let him die then help him."

"Don't worry. I heard Alicorn will make decision for Naruto, being the last member." Asuma said.

"I'm sure who ever those guys are will be the one Alicorn can trust." Kurenai said.

(Meanwhile)

After all the running, Naruto, Hinata, Fu and Konohamaru are having a drink within the forest.

"THERE YOU ARE!" A booming voice said.

They turn to see Fox, Cobra and Crocodile with a cow in his mouth, looking at their Master in angry.

"We been telling time and time again to wait for us at the lair!" Fox said.

Cobra then notices Konohamaru, "You again."

After a few calms, Naruto share his cooking lunch with his friends.

"Can I ask you something, why do you need to attack your grandfather?" Fox asked as he pull the meat before shallow it.

Konohamaru lower his head, "My grandfather named me Konohamaru. Named after the village. So, it should be easily to remember. But no one ever call me that. It always 'Honourable Grandson' this and 'Honourable Grandson' that. When everyone see me, I'm the Honourable Grandson of Lord Third Hokage. No one ever say my real name. That I must become Hokage. So everyone will know the real me."

Naruto's Guardians rise their eyebrows.

"I see." Crocodile said.

"Child, There's more to become Hokage than taking out the past one. You have to prove yourself." Cobra said.

"And you must prepare to use everything you need in order to protect everyone you care, even your life." Fox said.

"And..." Naruto started.

Everyone turn to Uzumaki Prince who then turn to Konohamaru smile, "You have to beat me."

Naruto Guardians smile.

"I found you!" A man's voice said.

Everyone turn to see Ebisu on the branch.

Ebisu then glare at Naruto, 'The Nine-Tailed Fox.'

'That icy stare. They all look at me like that!' Naruto thought as Crocodile get himself over his master.

'Even in the Leaf Village, those people look at us like we some kind of monsters.' Fu thought.

'Why do they always look like that to poor Naruto? He didn't do anything wrong.' Hinata thought.

Ebisu then notices Hinata and Fu, 'So, the evil demon try to put harm to those poor girls. Well, I won't let it happen!'

With that, Ebisu jump off the branch, "Now then, Honourable Grandson, Lady Hyuga and little girl. Let's go. You need to get away from that boy. He's dangerous."

"The only dangerous is you! Naruto is our bestfriend." Fu said.

"I won't leave him. EVER!" Hinata said.

"Yeah! The 'Honourable' family of Hokages are having a nice chat! So, go away!" Konohamaru said.

"Please. That boy is not the son of our beloved Fourth Hokage. Don't be fool by his lies! Remember, I'm never wrong which means I'm always right." Ebisu said.

"Really? Then this will be the first time you're wrong." A male voice said.

Everyone turn and see Asuma along with Kurenai and Rin.

"Asuma, Kurenai, you're here. And you brought HER with you." Ebisu said while glare at her.

"Well, Rin is our friend." Kurenai said with a glare at an idiot.

Asuma head to Konohamaru, "Nephew, how are you doing with Naruto and his friends?"

"I had a great time. I was chasing them. And Naruto made chains made out of Charka and swing around." Konohamaru said.

"The Charka Chain? I haven't see that see Kushina Sensei." Asuma said with Kurenai nodded in agreement.

"They use to be my mother's students?" Naruto asked to Fox.

"Yeah, small world." Fox answered.

Ebisu was confuse. Why isn't Asuma and Kurenai attack or hopfully, kill Naruto in spite of Naruto having the most powerful forces of all at his command? Instead, they're more friendly to the demon!

'They must be under that monster's control like those So-Call Protecters of the Clan. I must stop his evil deed!' Ebisu thought.

With that, seeing Naruto few feet away from his Guardians, Ebisu pull out his Kunai and charge at Naruto. But suddenly, Ebisu was grab by Fox.

"Look, you mindless monkey! Master Naruto is a good kid and your future Hokage. We sick and tired of all those things like you. It's driving me crazy! Look!" Fox pull his tongue repetitively and causing his ears to slam together rapidly before he turn back to Ebisu, "So, let's try not to go through all this? Hey? Because next time, I won't be so mercy! SO beat it!"

With that, Fox throw Ebisu up high.

A while later, Ebisu land n the hot springs. Unfortunately, he land in the female side, where all the towel women are with a glare.

Well, you can guess what happen after that. (Evil launghing!)

(Meanwhile)

"Man. That was awesome." Konohamaru said.

"That's why the Uzumaki Clan was a fearless ninjas of all." Fu said.

"And one day, I'll be an Hokage!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, you and Hono- Konohamaru can't be Hokage just because you want to. You need to work hard and prove to everyone. And it won't be easliy." Rin said.

"I know that, Rin. That's why I'll train really hard." Naruto said.

"So will I. For now on, Big bro and I are rivals!" Konohamaru said.

"It's getting late. We best to take the girls back home before head to our lair." Cobra said.

Fox and Crocodile nodded as Fox lower his front, allowing Naruto, Hinata and Fu to climb on.

After they saying goodbyes to each other, they made their way.

(And Done. How is it. I hope you like it. Next chapter is the team making and meeting senseis. Till then, see you all soon!) 


End file.
